Unrequited
by lacramiora
Summary: And with that, Lex shut the cell phone, took one last appreciative look upon Metropolis, and stepped forward into the abyss. OnesidedClex, suicide


**Disclaimer: No, I don't own Smallville, cause if I did, the entire thing with Lex would be resolved, and I would be trying to persuade Michael Rosenbaum to come back.**

**Pairing: Onesided?LexXClark**

**AN: So, I'm working on oneshots right now. I just noticed that almost all my stories are in different places. 8D I should probably make some more for just one, or something. I dunno. Anyway, depending on your reviews, I may, or may not, make a second chapter summing up Clarks feelings on Lex. See if its really as one-sided as this indicates. ****Unrequited**

* * *

He stood atop the rooftop of Luthor Corp, watching the many people of Metropolis go about their daily lives. He could almost hear their screams of horror as his body dropped from the building. A small, trademark smirk played across his face briefly before disappearing all together. This was for the best after all. The young man walked along the edge of the building, teetering this way, and that without care. If he fell now the only regret he would have was not having called the one person he wanted to say goodbye to. It didn't matter, the other wouldn't care, would be much too surprised to hear his voice. He would probably accuse him of something, kidnapping, ransom, anything. With a sigh, he stopped at the corner, his precarious position causing him to rely on his balance, which at the moment seemed quite steady. He pulled out the phone from his pocket, pressing "talk" on the keypad, and scrolling down the list of names. Sometimes, he wondered why he was still on his contact list.

There had been a time when his call would have been received with a warm greeting, a smile that he always knew was on the other end. His call was a reprieve from the monotony in the young teens life, and he supposed he was happy to be that. After he had been saved from that near fatal crash into the river, Lex couldn't be any more grateful to know he had Clark as a friend. Clark was a privilege in a life full of darkness that his father had brought. There was a way that Clark smiled around him that he didn't around any other. Not even Lana got that smile, and Lex felt pride in that fact. Because Clark always acted differently when he was around him, not to say that he was putting up a front but Clark always seemed like he could put his full trust in Lex. But Lex was imbued with that same curse of obsessive curiosity, he needed to know things, and he would, even if it meant destroying people in his way. His obsession, however, unlike his fathers, had been around a person. A person he actually cared about. Clark was someone that he felt could save him from his birthright, the one which he had been born into when Lionel Luthor became his father. Lex supposed Lionel's obsession had saved him for some time, especially when he found Clark. Without Lionel's obsession, he would have never become friends with Clark. Sometimes, Lex found himself cursing Lionel for that too, because now he just wanted to die. Clark's friendship had been so important to him, but it slipped away like sand.

He knew that Clark would eventually find out. How many times had he come to his home? How many times had Lex wanted him to be as comfortable as possible, to feel like Lex's home was Clarks as well? That exact same closeness had cost their friendship. The lies, and deceit that had been passed on to him through his father's teachings seemed to outweigh the importance of his friendship with Clark. Of course, Clark's outburst of anger towards Lex's backstabbing was found, and even though Lex had gotten hold of Clark's trust again, he threw it back. Right when he lost it, Lex recalled something he hadn't before. He realized he was _in love_ with Clark Kent. But there was nothing he could do to get him back, so Lex of course went to the closest thing, and snatched it from under Clark's nose. Lana Lang had been a good substitute but she wasn't Clark. She could never, ever be Clark. Then of course there had been a slap in the face when she escaped back to Clark. And Clark had come back with hate in his eyes that rivaled no other. Even when he hated him, it wasn't like he did anyone else. There were few people Clark hated, and Lex just happened to be one of those few. And again, he hated him like he hated no other. In some way, Lex felt a little pride in that too.

Eventually though, it was too much. Way too much. Clark soon was out of his life, and even though he knew where he was, Lex Luthor also knew he didn't want to deal with him anymore. Lex was in his past, and he had no future with him. Lex could remember an old conversation they once had in the barn. Clark had asked him if they would ever be enemies, and Lex had replied that they would never, ever be. They would be friends, they would be a team…if only he had foreseen what was to come. He would have left Clark alone, and never bothered him again. Because Lex _loved _Clark. He knew that now more than ever. Two years ago, Lex remembered telling that to Clark, and the young teen had given a small smile and apologized,

"I'm sorry Lex…but I don't feel that way about you. You're my best friend, and I care about you a lot but I don't…love you."

And Lex had accepted that without a word. There had been just a nod, and his throat had constricted. He had felt like all the air had been knocked out of his lungs even though he had seen the rejection coming. But Lex supposed he couldn't lie to him anymore. At least not with that. He couldn't continue lying about loving a woman he had merely married because she was pretty, because of an infatuation. Lex felt the tears brimming in his eyes but he held them back.

Lex glanced at the small screen of his cell phone and pressed talk on the name. He couldn't take it anymore. Without Clark this was nothing. He already knew his secret, and he knew he didn't trust him with it. Lex knew this was for the best, for everyone to be safe from himself. The phone rang once, twice, three times before finally the voice of Clark Kent answered. For a moment Lex could not talk, and Clark waited, knowing exactly who it was.

"Lex?" the bitterness in his voice was unmasked, and Lex felt one tear fall down his cheek. He shouldn't care, but he did, and that was sad part about it. Lex didn't care for anyone else but Clark even if he was unable to show it.

"I…" his voice cracked slightly and he cleared his throat. "I know I have no right to be calling Clark, but…I just wanted to tell you goodbye."

Clark's voice was confused, concerned. _No Clark, don't you start caring. _"What are you talking about?"

"Don't worry about me, Clark. I should be the last one on your mind." Lex sighed softly, taking just a small step forward. "I'm sorry, Clark, for everything."

The farm boy's voice was laced with concern, deep with curiosity and suspicion. "Where are you?"

"LuthorCorp." Why he said it, he didn't know. Lex guessed it was because Clark could almost always pull the truth out of him…or maybe it was just because he didn't want to lie to him anymore. He was on his deathbed, this was the end. "…I…I love you, Clark."

And with that, Lex shut the cell phone, took one last appreciative look upon Metropolis, and stepped forward into the abyss.

---

The phone call ended abruptly for Clark Kent. Chloe Sullivan was behind him, her face a mask of worry, she didn't know who had called. Her frown was curious, and worried. His expression must have really been bad, because she immediately started.

"Who was it?"

Clark frowned, still unsure whether or not it was him who he had been talking to. "Lex."

Immediately her face set into a frown, one that was both confused and curious. "Why would he be calling you?"

"He wanted to say goodbye."

"Goodbye?"

"He sounded strange. Maybe I should just go check on him…"

"Clark, this could be some sort of ploy to get you out there. He's probably just drunk or something."

"I don't know Chloe…he sounded different."

"What do you mean Clark?" Chloe frowned following him as he made his way down the steps, and out of the barn. The brunet stood just outside of the edifice

"I'll be back." Clark turned, and sped off towards Metropolis, directly towards LuthorCorp.

But he was too late.

A crowd had gathered around the front of the LuthorCorp building. Already security guards were at the scene, cops and medics alike. Clark stared in horror as he saw a glimpse of a bloody face that could only belong to Alexander Joseph Luthor.

"_Hey, Lex."_

"_Yes, Clark?"_

"_Did you really mean what you said…all those years ago?"_

"_What are you talking about, Clark?" a smirk, "Some stupid conversation we had when I was drunk?"_

"_No." A slightly hurt frown. "I just wanted to…"_

"_To what, Clark? Confess your undying love for me? Too late, Clark." A glare, "You already lost that…chance" A crack in his speech…and what smelled like liquor._

"_You're drunk."_

"_No thanks to you, Clark. Now get out." Another glare, "You've done enough damage."_

"_But, Lex, I-"_

"_I said, get out!" A hitch in the mans breathing, "I don't want to hear it. Don't bother giving me some half-assed apology. I love you, Clark, and you will never understand. Now, get the hell out."_

Clark stared at the gurney as they took the broken body into the ambulance, almost hearing Lionel's fake words of grief, and already missing the kiss he never gave.


End file.
